bunnicula_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Bunny Holmes
Bunny Holmes is Fan Appearances Appearance A Young Brown British Rabbit with Phychokinetic powers. He even writes his own mystery novels of his solve cases. Personality Powers and Abilities Phychokinesis He used all types of phychokinetic powers by saying there names. A: *Aciukinesis - He Can Manipulate Sharpness of Obijects *Adraneiakinesis - He Can Manipulate Inertia *Aerokinesis - He Can Manipulate Air *Alysidakinesis - He Can Manipulate Chains *Amokinesis - He Can Manipulate and Control The Emotion of Love And Desire *Antikeimenokinesis - He Can Manipulate Objects *Antikinesis - He Can Manipulate Antimatter *Architekonikikinesis - He Can Manipulate Architecture *Arthrokinesis - He Can Manipulate Joints *Asteroeidiskinesis - He Can Manipulate Space Rocks *Asterokinesis - He Can Manipulate Cosmic Energy *Astrakinesis - He Can Manipulate Astral Energy *Atmokinesis - He Can Manipulate The Weather *Atomkinesis - He Can Manipulate Atoms *Audiokinesis - He Can Manipulate Sound *Aurakinesis - He Can Manipulate Aura *Aurorakinesis - He Can Manipulate The Aurora B: *Balonikinesis - He Can Manipulate Balloon *Benzinakinesis - He Can Manipulate Gases *Bibliokinesis - He Can Manipulate Books *Biokinesis - He Can Manipulate Biology *Bio-thermokinesis - He Can Manipulate Body Temperature *Botanekinesis - He Can Manipulate Plants. C: *Caelumkinesis - He Can Manipulate The Sky *Cerebrumkinesis - He Can Manipulate The Brain And Its Functions *Chemokinesis - He Can Manipulate Chemical Substances *Choneftikinesis - He Can Manipulate Digestive System *Chromokinesis - He Can Manipulate Colors *Chronokinesis - He Can Move Time In Any Direction *Cibumkinesis - He Can Manipulate Food *Clauditiskinesis - He Can Manipulate Locks *Cognikinesis - He Can Manipulate Perspectives *Comakinesis - He Can Manipulate His Hair *Combokinesis - He Can Manipulate Combat *Coronakinesis - He Can Manipulate Corona Energy *Crystallokinesis - He Can Manipulate Minerals And Crystals *Cryokinesis - He Can Manipulate And Generate Ice *Cytokinesis - He Can Manipulate Cells of Organisms D: *Dachtylidikinesis - He Can Manipulate Rings *Datakinesis - He Can Manipulate Data *Depictukinesis - He Can Manipulate Art *Dermakinesis - He Can Manipulate And Generate Extra Skin *Diadiktyokinesis - He Can Manipulate Internet *Dimensiokinesis - He Can Manipulate Dimensions *Dracokinesis - He Can Manipulate Draconic Energy E: *Edaphoskinesis - He Can Manipulate Terrains *Eikonokyttarokinesis - He Can Manipulate Pixels *Electrokinesis - He Can Manipulate Electricity And Lightning *Elementunkinesis - He Can Manipulate The Elemental Forces of The Universe *Epochikinesis - He Can Manipulate The Seasons *Ergaleiokinesis - He Can Manipulate Tools *Ergoinesis - He Can Manipulate Energy *Essokinesis - He Can Manipulate Reality *Exogiinokinesis - He Can Manipulate Aliens F: *Fauna-Ergokinesis - He Can Manipulate Fauna Energy *Figurakinesis - He Can Manipulate Shapes *Florakinesis - He Can Manipulate Flowers *Flyrokinesis - He Can Manipulate Force Fields *Fotografiakinesis - He Can Manipulate Photographs *Fotografiki Michanikinesis - He Can Manipulate Cameras *Fragokinesis - He Can Manipulate Explosions *Fungokinesis - He Can Manipulate Fungi G: *Genekinesis - He Can Manipulate DNA *Geokinesis - He Can Manipulate The Earth *Gerontokinesis - He Can Manipulate The Age of Living Organisms *Gyrokinesis - He Can Manipulate Gravity H: *Hagio-Ergokinesis - He Can Manipulate Divine Energy *Haemokinesis - He Can Manipulate Blood *Hakai-Ergokinesis - He Can Manipulate Destructive Energy *Hallucikinesis - He Can Manipulate Illusions *Heliokinesis - He Can Manipulate Solar Energy *Hydrokinesis - He Can Manipulate Water *Hypnokinesis - He Can Manipulate Sleep I: *Imerakinesis - He Can Manipulate Daytime *Inclinkinesis - He Can Manipulate Body Shape *Invisibility - He Can Make Himself Invisible *Iokinesis - He Can Manipulate Ions *Iotakinesis - He Can Manipulate Charged Particles K: *Kaskolkinesis - He Can Manipulate Scarves *Kartakinesis - He Can Manipulate Cards *Kenokinesis - He Can Manipulate Vaccum *Kerikinesis - He Can Manipulate Wax *Kinetikinesis - He Can Manipulate Kinetic Energy *Kommikinesis - He Can Manipulate Gum L: *Lavyrinthoskinesis - He Can Manipulate Labyrinths *Leizerkinesis - He Can Manipulate Lasers *Ligneokinesis - He Can Manipulate Wood *Logikinesis - He Can Manipulate Logic *Lunarkinesis - He Can Manipulate Lunar Energy M: *Marrionetakinesis - He Can Manipulate Puppets *Mastigiokinesis - He Can Manipulate Whips *Matellokinesis - He Can Manipulate Metals *Materio-Ergokinesis - He Can Manipulate Creative Energy *Materiokinesis - He Can Manipulate Matter *Matikinesis - He Can Manipulate His Eyes *Megethoskinesis - He Can Manipulate His Size *Mentokinesis - He Can Manipulate The Mind And It's Functions *Metaphiskinesis - He Can Manipulate Metaphysics *Metaxikinesis - He Can Manipulate Silk *Michanismoskinesis - He Can Manipulate Gear *Mitokinesis - He Can Manipulate The Life Process And Mitosis *Mnemokinesis - He Can Manipulate Memories *Molekinesis - He Can Manipulate Molecules *Molydbkinesis - He Can Manipulate Magnetism *Myokinesis - He Can Manipulate Muscles *Mystokinesis - He Can Manipulate Magic N: *Nanokinesis - He Can Manipulate Nanites *Naturakinesis - He Can Manipulate Nature *Nebukinesis - He Can Manipulate Nebulae *Negikinesis - He Can Manipulate Negativity Forces *Nemakinesis - He Can Manipulate Cloth And Thread *Neokinesis - He Can Manipulate Neon *Neurokinesis - He Can Manipulate Thoughts *Nihilinesis - He Can Manipulate Nothingness *Nitikinesis - He Can Manipulate Bubbles *Nocikinesis - He Can Manipulate Nerves *Noimosynikinesis - He Can Manipulate Intelligence *Nubikinesis - He Can Manipulate Clouds *Nucleokinesis - He Can Manipulate Nuclear Substances *Nychtakinesis - He Can Manipulate Nighttime O: *Oikonomiakinesis - He Can Manipulate The Economy *Omni-Manipulation - He Can Posses Every Kinetic Ability *Oneirokinesis - He Can Manipulate Dreams *Onychokinesis - He Can Manipulate His Nails *Opinokinesis - He Can Manipulate His Senses *Organikoskinesis - He Can Manipulate Organic Substance *Osteokinesis - He Can Manipulate His Bones P: *Pacemiakinesis - He Can Manipulate Peace *Palynokinesis - He Can Manipulate Pollen *Papyrokinesis - He Can Manipulate Paper *Patho-Ergokinesis - He Can Manipulate Emotional Energy *Pathokinesis - He Can Manipulate Emotions *Photo-Umbrakinesis - He Can Manipulate Light And Darkness *Physikinesis - He Can Manipulate The Laws of Physics *Picnokinesis - He Can Manipulate Density *Plasma aimatoskinesis -He Can Manipulate Plasma *Posikinesis - He Can Manipulate Positive Forces *Psuchekinesis - He Can Manipulate Spiritual Power *Pulsakinesis - He Can Manipulate Pulses *Pyrokinesis - He Can Manipulate Fire Q: *Quaniakinesis - He Can Manipulate Quantity *Quantumkinesis - He Can Manipulate Quantum Energy *Quiekinesis - He Can Manipulate Silence *Quintekinesis - He Can Manipulate Life Force R: *Radiofonokinesis - He Can Manipulate Radio Waves *Raidokinesis - He Can Manipulate Radiation *Rheokinesis - He Can Manipulate Flow *Regokinesis - He Can Manipulate Vectors *Rompotkinesis - He Can Manipulate Robots S: *Scientiakinesis - He Can Manipulate Knowledge *Scintillakinesis - He Can Manipulate Sparks *Seismokinesis - He Can Manipulate Vibrations *Sentiantkinesis - He Can Manipulate Sentience *Serqekinesis - He Can Manipulate Acid *Sfairakinesis - He Can Manipulate Spheres *Somakinesis - He Can Manipulate Biomass *Spatio-Chronokinesis - He Can Manipulate Space and Time *Spatiokinesis - He Can Manipulate Space *Sperokinesis - He Can Manipulate Hope *Sporakinesis - He Can Manipulate Spores *Subatokinesis - He Can Manipulate Subatomic Particles *Sunakinesis - He Can Manipulate Sand *Symphokinesis - He Can Manipulate Music *Syrmakinesis - He Can Manipulate Wire T: *Tachyonkinesis - He Can Manipulate Tachyon Particles *Tarokinesis - He Can Manipulate Tarots *Tatouakinesis - He Can Manipulate Tattoos *Technokinesis - He Can Manpulate Technology *Telekinesis - He Can Move Objects With His Mind *Teleportation Control - He Can Manipulate Teleportation *Telumkinesis - He Can Manipulate Weapons *Thakinesis - He Can Manipulate Willpower *Tharroskinesis - He Can Manipulate Courage *Thermokinesis - He Can Manipulate Temperature *Thiriokinesis - He Can Manipulate Animals *Thyrakinesis - He Can Manipulate Doors *Toxikinesis - He Can Manipulate Poison *Tribokinesis - He Can Manipulate Friction *Tsikiensis - He Can Manipulate Chi *Twilikensis - He Can Manipulate Twilight *Tychokinesis - He Can Manipulate Probability *Typhokinesis - He Can Manipulate Smoke U: *Unikinesis - Manipulate The Universe *Urbanakinesis - Manipulate Urban Areas V: *Variakinesis - He Can Manipulate Variables *Vehicukinesis - He Can Manipulate Vehicles *Vinteokinesis - He Can Manipulate Videos *Vitakinesis - He Can Manipulate Health *Vita-Mortokinesis - He Can Manipulate Life And Death *Vitrikinesis - He Can Manipulate Mirrors *Volukinesis - He Can Manipulate Insects W: X: *X-Ray Vision - He Can See Through Physical Objects Y: Z: *Zariakinesis - He Can Manipulate Dice Relationships Trivia Zoology Category:Fanon characters Category:Males